


Truth or Dare Marauders Style.

by ChristopherMarlowe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (kinda?), Drunk Kisses, F/M, James and Lily are up to no good, M/M, One Shot, Sirius is a whore, Underage Drinking, poor remus needs to be protected at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristopherMarlowe/pseuds/ChristopherMarlowe
Summary: During a night of drinking in the Gryffindor common room, Lily suggests Truth or Dare. Sirius gets the best kiss he's had during the game.





	Truth or Dare Marauders Style.

The familiar burn slid down Sirius’ throat, further clouding his already foggy mind as he downed another shot of Firewhisky. The warm feeling that followed wasn’t unwelcome or foreign. Sirius enjoyed Firewhisky more than anyone should, and he’d lost count of how many shots and drinks he’d had. The Gryffindor common room was full of sixth and seventh years, a few fifth years were even floating around. They were a reckless house, and they threw the best of parties. Especially with the Marauders present. 

“I honestly don’t know how you drink so much of that stuff, and without much reaction,” Remus commented, making more of a face than his friend had at the shot. 

Sirius grinned lazily, resting his chin on his hand. “Easy-peasy. The burn and heat are like a warm hug to me,” he said, definitely feeling the alcohol. “Your senses may just be a bit too delicate,” he hinted at Remus’ “furry little problem.” While the werewolf would happily keep them company, and have a few lighter drinks, Remus usually kept his wits about him, for a multitude of reasons – said furry little problem being a big one.

“I think you just don’t like letting it show how much it affects you,” James chimed in, his own speech wavering slightly as an indication that he’d been indulging as well. His arm was draped around Lily’s shoulder, the two nearly inseparable now that she had finally given into him. It was likely a surprise to everyone that Sirius didn’t have _his_ arm around a girl, or one in his lap. But the night was young.

Sirius shrugged, “It doesn’t affect me much, apart from the very wonderful tipsy feeling.” His eyes were going in and out of focus, and he rubbed them a bit. Maybe he should have taken it a little slower. “We should do something besides sit around and talk about my alcohol tolerance. Unless you’re going to drag Evans up to our dorm and snog her face off,” he teased the couple, bumping his shoulder against James’.

“Sirius!” Lily exclaimed, hiding her reddening cheeks in her hands.

James just laughed and gave his friend a gentle shove. “Not this early. We should play a game,” he suggested, patting Lily on the shoulder to comfort her.

“Any suggestions?” Peter spoke up, having been so quiet that Sirius nearly forgot he was there. Peter wasn’t much the type to like the parties but went along for the ride.

Lily lifted her head from her hands, and if Sirius wasn’t so inebriated, he may have noticed she picked up the devious look James got in his eyes at times. “There’s a muggle game called Truth or Dare. You pick someone and ask them truth or dare. If they pick truth, you can ask them a question you want to know, but if they pick dare, you get to dare them to do something,” she explained.

James and Sirius both lit up at the idea, sounding perfect for the Marauders. “This should be interesting…” Remus murmured.

“Oi! Who wants to join us in a game for Truth or Dare?” James called to the crowd, inhibitions lower than usual; if that were possible. They got a group together, making a warped circle. “What’s say you start us off, Lily, since you know the game?”

Round and round they went, a mixture of embarrassing questions and ridiculous dares. Lily and James switched outfits, leaving Lily quite comfortable and James in a skirt; Sirius had to confess to recently licking James (with the disclaimer that it was nothing but a choice to be annoying); a few crushes were revealed, and Peter ended up with his fingernails painted red and gold.

After James’ failed attempt to sing, it was his turn, and the mischief was clear in his eyes. He looked to Sirius, asking the question that had been asked a few dozen times already: “truth or dare?”

It felt almost like a challenge, a time in the game that Sirius would absolutely not be able to pick truth. He’d been content with “dare” unless he was feeling particularly lazy one round and didn’t want the risk of getting up. He was curious as to what his best mate had in store for him, however. “Dare. Give me your worst, Potter.”

“I dare you to let us blindfold you, spin you around, and then the first person you touch, you have to kiss.” His grin was wide, though he hadn’t even gotten what he was aiming to accomplish yet.

“Prongs, if you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask,” Sirius teased. They were brothers, there was never a question to that; that didn’t mean they couldn’t tease.

James rolled his eyes. “You wish.”

Once everyone was on their feet, they made a wide circle. Using a borrowed scarf that had been tossed aside, James made sure Sirius couldn’t see anything before beginning to spin him. He kept in mind the amount of alcohol Sirius had consumed and was careful with the speed. He stopped him in a specific direction and let him go. “Have fun, mate.”

Sirius was completely blind, and with the Firewhisky in his veins, he was extra careful with any direction he took. They’d gone away from furniture, but he didn’t want to run into anyone. Arms stretched out, he reached until he got ahold of someone. He didn’t allow himself much time, not wanting to ruin the surprise by trying to guess, just pulling the other person in. He was hoping they’d take his lack of sight into consideration and steer themselves towards his lips. Be it the choice of the person he selected or his own talent, he felt lips against his own. They weren’t familiar, not someone he’d kissed before, but he was pretty sure it was a boy instead of a girl. After he began allowing himself to experiment with both sexes, he lacked much of a preference either way, so he knew the difference. It was an amazing kiss, and he was beginning to wonder if this would take the top for his best kiss. It would certainly be humourous, given how many people he consciously chose to kiss, yet his best was a stranger during a dare. He made no attempts to cut it short, letting it linger, tongues moving soft and slow. He allowed his hands to wander just a bit, resting one on the stranger’s waist, and the other at the base of their neck.  
The need for breath overran his desire to continue, and he gave a little nibble to the other’s lower lip as he slowly pulled away. With the dare complete, he pushed his blindfold off to see who had been his partner. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the light, but when they had, he was significantly shocked. “Remus?”

The werewolf’s cheeks were pink, his whole demeanour shy. “Hi,” he murmured.

It had been one of his best mates to give him his best kiss. It was fitting, given how close they were, and the more he analyzed it, the more there were clues that would tell him it would be good. While none of the Marauders had any sense of personal space, it was Remus he liked using as his personal pillow, or someone to lay his legs over. Remus was the one he felt weird about on the rare occasions he went on dates with someone, and the full moons were harder than he could have ever expected. He knew watching Remus transform wouldn’t be kind at all, but it hit him like a ton of bricks, every month. “Hi.” Every piece of him wanted to lean over and kiss him again, but he withheld. It was a dare, and while he’d enjoyed it, it didn’t mean Remus wanted another.

Remus nearly showed as much by gently removing himself from Sirius’ grasp, going back to sit down quietly. There were a variety of snickers and comments that neither heard, but they soon went back to the game.

Sirius was feeling a stinging inside that felt like rejection. There was a physical distance between them, and there felt to be an emotional one as well. Remus was quieter than usual, didn’t join in on the teasings, and wouldn’t meet his gaze. Once they called it a night, Remus all but flew up the stairs to their dorm. Even James and Lily looked a bit worried that their plan (and their reaction right after had made it clear that it was indeed a plan) had taken a turn for the worst. James stopped Peter from trying to head up, nodding Sirius to go up and talk to him. With a grateful half-smile, he headed up the stairs.

Thankfully Remus was just in his bed, rather than the bathroom or anything. He only glanced over briefly when Sirius entered but didn’t say anything.

“Moony?” he asked, coming to lean against the wooden frame of his bed. On a normal day, he’d have no qualms about dive-bombing into bed next to him, but he didn’t want to make it worse. He got little response, just the green eyes turning to him. “Can we talk?”

“What’s there to talk about?” he murmured, fingers tangled in his maroon blanket, curled up.

Sirius let out a small sigh, sitting on the corner at the foot of his bed. “Maybe why you’re being weird with me? You seem like you’d rather be as far away from me as possible.” He didn’t want to lose one of his best friends over a silly dare, and he was feeling more relieved that he’d restrained himself and not tried to go for a second kiss. “If the dare made you uncomfortable, we can pretend it never happened. It’s the last thing I’d want to do.”

Remus dropped his eyes back down, watching the way his fingers toyed with the fabric of the blanket, rather than at Sirius. He was quiet, so quiet Sirius wasn’t sure if he was just choosing not to talk. After what felt like minutes passed, he finally decided to speak. “What if it didn’t?”

His brow rose a bit, confusion his dominant emotion. “What if what didn’t?” It clearly happened, it wasn’t some dream either of them had, or some drunken night neither was clear on.

“What if…” he took a breath, burying his head into his hands. “What if it didn’t make me uncomfortable?” It was muffled around the blanket still wrapped around his hand, but Sirius understood him just fine.

“Then I wouldn’t understand why you’re icing me out, Remus. If it didn’t make you uncomfortable, then what is it?” Remus had been the one to pull away and sit away from him, it wasn’t like Sirius had put the distance between them.

The silence was back, and his form looked so distraught that it was making it even harder since all Sirius wanted to do was comfort him. He didn’t dare, remaining at the very edge of the bed, not needing to make it worse. “What if I liked it? And wanted you to do it again?” He came out with a small voice.

Despite himself and the situation, Sirius smiled softly. Was he embarrassed to have liked it? He shifted a little closer to his friend. “Remus, look at me.” It took a moment and was done with a great deal of anxiety, but their eyes finally met once again. “I wanted to do it again. Hell, I didn’t even want to stop in the first place.”

He glanced up in surprise. “Really?” His face fell a bit. “I just figured…” he paused to sigh, “you kiss plenty of people. Just figured you didn’t mind another.”

“I mean, no, the idea of kissing a stranger didn’t bother me. Even when James initially made the dare. But I also really liked it and didn’t want to stop. Even when I found out it was you, I wanted to do it again, but I didn’t want to freak you out. Especially considering you pulled away.” It was when he pulled away that made him so sure that Remus had been perfectly fine with stopping at the first one.

“I just kinda panicked is all. I couldn’t read your face when you realized it was me. And I was trying to sort out my own feelings.” His fingers played with the frayed edges of the blanket, looking as confused and concerned as one person could look.

Sirius wanted nothing more than to reach over and wrap him in the biggest hug humanly possible but was trying to keep some distance between them for the moment. “And now? If we could go back to that moment, what would you decide?”

A brief flicker of his eyes was the only immediate reaction he had. “You want the honest answer?”

“Of course I do. Safe space, you know that.” He was always incredibly protective of Remus, trying to avoid letting anything else pile onto the pain the poor boy already experienced.

He was quiet, likely trying to work up the courage to either say he wanted more or to break Sirius’ heart. “If I was given a do-over, once you took the blindfold off, I’d go in for another one.” Even in the dim light, it was easy to see how red Remus’ cheeks were, competing with Peter for being the shyest Marauder.

A smile came over his lips and he felt safer plopping next to him. He reached up to cup his cheek so Remus wouldn’t be able to shy away. “What’s say we make our own do-over?” His grip was loose enough, as well as kept a foot or two distance until he had Remus’ consent. It came with a small nod, encouragement enough for Sirius to lean over and kiss him again. All the feelings came stumbling back, yet better. He took his time, kissing him slowly and passionately, keeping them on the same rhythm. His thumb stroked along his cheek, feeling the scars from many transformations over his face. He let his fingers roam into the messy light brown hair. It was once again the need to breathe that drew them apart. However, this time, Sirius remained close, resting their foreheads together. “Not gonna run away from me again this time, are you?” 

Remus chuckled softly. “No, not this time.”

“Mm. Good. ‘Cause it’d make it real hard to ask you on a date.” 


End file.
